Quatre
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Setidaknya, empat musim dalam satu tahun dilalui dengan baik dan sedikit konflik. Di mana sebuah rasa muncul perlahan dan merubah segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebuah cinta murni yang diberikan dengan polos dan seulas senyum. Menuai air mata dan senyum di saat bersamaan.


**-o0o-**

**Quatre**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Quatre © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | AR | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

* * *

**Haru**

* * *

Eren tentu saja menyukai pemandangan di mana bunga sakura khas Jepang berjatuhan ketika dihempas angin saat musim semi. Malah ia sangat menyukai hal itu. Pemandangan yang paling ia sukai selama bersekolah di Jepang.

Paling tidak hal itu menjadi kesukaannya _selama ini_.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di SMA barunya, pemandangannya berganti. Berganti dengan seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata kelabu yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan mengawasi murid-murid baru yang terlihat bingung sendiri.

Ketika hal itu terjadi, matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok itu, kakinya terasa terpaku dengan tanah di bawahnya dan telinganya tak mendengar hiruk piruk kehebohan murid baru lainnya. Ia seperti tersedot ke dalam sebuah ruang hampa bersama sosok itu hingga akhirnya Mikasa mengejutkannya.

Ia tersenyum salah tingkah ketika Mikasa menatapnya dengan menyelidik kemudian melihat arah tatapannya tadi. Ia bersyukur sosok itu telah menghilang, tapi ia juga sedih karena ia belum tahu siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

..

Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat Armin –dengan wajah memerah- sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tak jauh darinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Armin segugup itu di depan seseorang. Ketika sosok yang diajak bicara oleh Armin pergi, Armin menghampirinya dengan gugup.

"Eren... Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Eren tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ah.. Armin itu memang polos sekali. Eren berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk menilai sosok tadi pantas atau tidak dengan Armin.

"Aku tak tahu, Armin. Kau bisa tanya hal itu pada yang lain kurasa?" Balasnya dengan tersenyum. Sedikit bohong tak apa `kan? Lagian ia tak bisa dibilang jatuh cinta dengan sosok yang ia lihat di upacara pembukaan seminggu lalu.

Armin sepertinya ingin protes tapi ia tahan dan ia malah berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelas. Eren membiarkannya saja. Ia yakin Armin butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Mumpung masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Eren memutuskan untuk menjelajahi sekolah ini.

..

Eren tak menyangka ia malah akan tersesat. Ia mengerang frustrasi sambil mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Kenapa ia harus tersesat? Apalagi koridor yang sekarang ia lewati harus sepi sekali, tapi juga bersih sekali. Aneh.. Koridor sepi malah bersih. Mungkin karena jarang dilewati oleh para murid.

Eren mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah pintu berpapankan _Scouting Legion_. Entah sebuah ruang klub, perkumpulan atau apa, yang terpenting bagi Eren sekarang adalah kembali ke kelasnya.

Ketukan ketiga pada pintu di hadapannya ia sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban. Ia menyentuh ganggang pintu perlahan dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Sebuah ruang yang tak terlalu besar, bersih dengan sebuah jendela besar segera menyapa matanya.

Eren memasukinya perlahan dan melihat seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan takjub. Ia tak menyangka akan ada sebuah ruangan sebersih dan senyaman ini di sekolah.

"Kau tahu, membawa satu partikel debu di sini sama saja cari mati,"

Eren tersentak dan segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya melebar sesaat saat ia melihat sosok seminggu lalu yang ia lihat. Ia tersenyum gugup di bawah tatapan pemuda yang mengintimidasinya itu. Ah.. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa sosok itu punya tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Maafkan saya. Hanya saja.. saya.. saya.." Semakin lama suara Eren seperti gumaman. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup berbicara dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Tersesat? Cih, dasar murid baru.." Gumam pemuda di depannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Maafkan saya.." Gumam Eren dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Eren cukup terkejut kalau pemuda itu mengetahui alasannya yang berada di sini.

Pemuda di depannya menatapnya sangsi beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas pelan. "Ikut aku,"

Eren terdiam di tempatnya sesaat sebelum pemuda itu kembali menatapnya dan memberi gestur untuk mengikuti dirinya. Eren tersenyum senang dan mulai berjalan di samping pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Pemuda itu menanyakan namanya setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan.

"Eh? Nama saya Eren Jaegar. Kalau.. kakak?" Eren bertanya dengan ragu. Apakah memanggil kakak adalah pilihan terbaik?

Pemuda itu mengerang sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Jangan panggil aku kakak. Aku bukan kakakmu. Namaku Rivaille,"

"Baiklah, Rivaille-senpai," Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya ketika mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut. Rivaille sedikit tersentak ketika melihat senyum Eren.

"Kita sudah sampai," Ucapnya pelan sambil berhenti di sebuah kelas.

"Wah.. Tidak terasa. Apakah Rivaille-senpai memang mengetahui kelasku? Karena kelas ini tepat kelasku." Eren berucap masih dengan senyumnya.

"Terima ka–"

Eren terdiam ketika Rivaille mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang, walaupun wajahnya Rivaille masih datar. "Jangan tersesat lagi. Kau tahu wajahmu tadi seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya,"

Ketika Rivaille telah berbalik dan melangkah pergi, Eren menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan memerah.

* * *

**Sommer**

* * *

Musim panas terkadang jadi musim favorit Eren. Tapi musim ini –musim panas pertamanya di SMA- entah bisa dibilang musim favoritnya atau tidak. Pasalnya, salah satu teman Rivaille menemukannya sedang mengawasi Rivaille. Ia mencoba berargumen dengan gadis -atau laki-laki- berkacamata teman Rivaille itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Gadis -ia menyebutnya perempuan saja- itu terlalu lihai dalam berbicara dan dengan cepat Eren dikalahkan.

Parahnya lagi ia ditarik oleh gadis itu ke ruangnya di mana ia pertama kali berbicara dengan Rivaille. Di mana di ruangan itu penuh dengan orang dan tentu saja ada Rivaille. Membuat wajah Eren sontak memerah dan memanas ketika mata hijau kebiruannya bertabrakan dengan mata kelabu Rivaille.

"Kau tahu Rivaille, aku tak menyangka anak anjing yang kau maksud kemarin adalah dia. Kau tahu, ia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan! Lihat bagaimana ia menutupi wajah memerahnya!" Ucap gadis itu bersemangat sambil menatap Eren dengan mata berbinar.

Eren sedikit mundur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku tak lucu dan menggemaskan!" Serunya dengan volume yang tak terlalu keras.

"Aww... Lucunya.." Koor suara itu segera terdengar ketika melihat tindakannya yang menggemaskan menurut mereka. Gadis berambut cokelat muda segera mendekati Eren dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Eren tak bisa menolak karena kedua tangannya di tahan oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

"Hanji-Petra, lepaskan Eren." Suara datar Rivaille membuat gadis berambut coklat muda itu segera menghentikan kegiatan mencubiti pipi Eren. Sedangkan yang berkacamata masih saja menggoda Eren.

"Hanji." Rivaille memanggil nama gadis itu, membuat gadis itu menghela nafas kecewa dan melepaskan Eren.

Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eren yang masih berdiri dengan canggung. Menggandeng tangan si adik kelas dan menariknya keluar ruangan dengan diiringi teriakan Hanji dan Petra yang kesenangan.

Eren menatap gugup tangannya yang digandeng oleh Rivaille. Apa maksud Rivaille dengan menggandeng tangannya? Wajah Eren semakin memerah ketika Rivaille membawanya ke taman sekolah yang notabene terdapat banyak orang.

Ketika Rivaille berhenti di salah satu pohon, ia melepaskan gandengannya dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku harus mengecek sesuatu.."

Sebenarnya Eren bingung kenapa Rivaille membawanya ke sini dan diminta untuk menunggu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kepergian Rivaille, Eren merasa haus dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin terdekat, tak salahkan jika ia pergi sesaat. Musim panas memang membuat dehidrasi.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat melihat Rivaille telah menunggunya di pohon tadi setelah ia kembali dari kantin. "Ku katakan untuk menunggu di sini.. Kenapa kau tak menurutiku?" Ucap Rivaille dengan nada dingin dan wajahnya yang senantiasa datar.

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya merasa haus dan saya berpikir bahwa meninggalkan pohon ini sebentar tak masalah." Ujar Eren dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Rivaille menatap Eren dengan sangsi sebelum mengambil botol air mineral dari tangan Eren dan meminumnya.

Eren tak masalah Rivaille meminum air mineralnya. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka bahwa Rivaille juga mengenakan bibirnya pada bibir botol. Yang berarti secara tidak langsung mereka berciuman – _indirect kiss_. Wajah Eren kembali memanas.

"Eren," Panggil Rivaille. "Ku harap kau tak memikirkan ucapan Hanji tadi," lanjutnya dengan menatap Eren.

Eren menatap bingung Rivaille sesaat sebelum ia tertawa kecil. "Tak apa Rivaille-senpai. Aku tak memikirkannya sama sekali,"

"Baguslah." Gumam Rivaille.

"Tetaplah tertawa dan tersenyum, aku suka melihatmu seperti itu." Lanjut Rivaille dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ah.. Eren tak tahu ia bisa dibilang setelah sial dapat keberuntungan.

* * *

**Autumn**

* * *

Beberapa hari di musim gugur terpaksa Eren nikmati di atas tempat tidur dengan suhu badannya yang tinggi. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh kalian! Eren itu masih inosen dan _naive_. Jadi jangan campuri dia dengan pikiran bejat kalian.

Eren terserang demam karena ia terkena siraman air dan ia tak segera mengganti bajunya padahal cuaca berangin di musim gugur itu tak baik untuk tubuh. Salahkan Armin yang dengan cerobohnya menyiram dirinya dengan air hanya karena melihat Jean –orang yang ditaksirnya- sedang lewat. Sedangkan saat itu Eren sama sekali tak membawa baju ganti. Terpaksa Eren pulang dengan badan menggigil dan berakhir demam.

Eren mengerang ketika rasa pening di kepalanya bertambah saat ia merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia terbatuk ketika rasa mencekik di tenggorokannya mulai mengganggunya. Ia berusaha membuka mata dan tangannya menggapai-gapai gelas yang berada di meja nakas di samping kasurnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika gelas itu diambil oleh seseorang dan orang itu membantunya untuk meminum air putih itu. Ia mendesah lega ketika tenggorokannya tak menyakitinya lagi. Orang itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya.

Eren tak tahu siapa yang merawatnya saat ini. Ia yakin orang tuanya tak ada di rumah dan Mikasa pasti ada urusan di sekolah sama halnya dengan Armin. Tapi yang terpenting Eren merasa nyaman dengan elusan di puncak kepalanya hingga membuatnya kembali tertidur.

..

Ketika pagi datang, Eren merasa tubuhnya terasa segar dan tak panas lagi. Ia yakin sekarang ia sudah sembuh dan ingin sekali pergi ke sekolah. Tentu saja tidak untuk melihat Rivaille! Dia.. dia hanya ingin ke sekolah. Itu saja.

Ia menemukan Mikasa sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dan memakan roti bakarnya dengan tenang. Eren duduk di seberangnya dan mulai memakan roti bakar buatan Mikasa juga.

"Siapa yang merawatmu kemarin, Eren?" Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Mikasa dengan tatapan menyelidik menyertainya.

Eren mengangkat kedua bahunya, bertanda ia tak tahu. "Seseorang mungkin.."

"Apa kakak kelas itu?" Tebak Mikasa. "Bersyukurlah Eren, aku takkan membunuhnya. Karena dia orang yang kau sukai." Gumam Mikasa pelan.

"Kenapa kau menebak Rivaille-senpai, Mikasa?" Tanya Eren dengan meminum segelas susu putihnya.

"Karena aku bisa mencium baunya,"

Eren _facepalm_.

"Kau itu.. Kau mirip Mike, temannya Rivaille-senpai. Dapat mencium dan mengingat bau-bau orang," Eren berkata dengan menatap Mikasa setengah takjub setengah aneh.

"Aku tak peduli. Ayo berangkat," Mikasa beranjak dari kursinya dan segera diikuti oleh Eren.

..

Istirahat siang ia kembali diculik oleh Hanji dan Petra ke ruang yang biasa Rivaille dan temannya gunakan. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk menculik Eren dan teman-teman Eren selalu tahu bahwa Eren diculik oleh klub _Scouting Legion_.

Eren didudukkan di sebelah Rivaille dan membuat tubuh Eren menegang dan wajahnya memanas. Ia tak pernah duduk sedekat ini dengan Rivaille. Ia duduk dengan gelisah di bawah tatapan Hanji yang tampak bersemangat memandangnya dengan Rivaille. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya duduk diam dan tak peduli.

"Rivaille, kenapa kau tak menceritakan kepada kami bagaimana rasanya merawat anak anjing inosen dan _naive_ ini?" Hanji berkata dengan semangat yang membara.

Eren menatap Hanji dengan bingung sedangkan Rivaille hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Tak ada yang spesial," ucapnya dengan bosan.

"Ah.. Kau tak seru Rivaille! Ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Seru Hanji.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya?" Rivaille mengulang dengan menatap datar Hanji dan Hanji mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku mengelus kepalanya seperti ini," Rivaille berkata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eren, membuat Eren tersentak kaget dan wajahnya segera memerah.

"Rivaille-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eren dengan gugup, pasalnya semua orang di ruangan ini menatapnya.

"Mengelus kepalamu." Balas Rivaille pendek.

Eren menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tangan Rivaille puas mengelus rambutnya. Eren merasa nyaman dengan elusan di kepalanya dan membuatnya tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur. Rivaille segera menangkapnya ketika ia tertidur dan membaringkan Eren di sofa dengan pahanya sebagai bantal Eren.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan jika kalian mau," ucapnya dengan tetap mengelus rambut Eren. Hanji sempat terkikik kecil sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan lainnya.

"Hah.. Dasar bocah," gumam Rivaille sambil menatap wajah tidur Eren.

* * *

**Hiver**

* * *

Eren menatap sebuah kado berbentuk kotak sedang dan berbungkus warna biru muda dengan pita hijau itu dengan bingung. Siapa yang memberikannya sebuah kado? Ia yakin ia sudah mendapat dari orang tuanya, Mikasa, Armin, dan beberapa temannya.

Ia menarik pita hijau tersebut dan membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah buku _hardcover_ berwarna cokelat muda dengan sebuah tulisan emas latin "Jurnal". Ia mengangkat buku itu dan melihat dalamnya. Benar-benar buku yang bagus, batinnya. Ia melihat sebuah amplop surat tergeletak di dasar kotak. Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Buku itu untukmu. Supaya kau tak perlu bercuap-cuap layaknya itik kehilangan induknya di hadapanku. Kau bisa menuliskan semua idemu di dalam buku ini. Kau tak perlu membalas hadiah ini. _

_Rivaille _

Eren tersenyum senang begitu melihat nama Rivaille tertera di bawah surat tersebut. Kakak kelasnya ini memang perhatian padanya. Walaupun wajahnya selalu datar jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi jika Eren berpikir lagi, apakah kakak kelasnya ini merasa terganggu dengan cerita-cerita yang selama ini ia ceritakan?

Cerita di mana ia hidup balik dinding tinggi yang melindungi manusia di dalamnya dari serangan monster pemakan manusia –Titan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ia seorang manusia kemudian menjadi sebuah monster yang selama ini mengincar para manusia. Dan.. Rivaille adalah seorang _Corporal_ yang selalu melindunginya dari para Titan.

Eren tertawa kecil ketika mengingat betapa sebalnya ia ketika kakak kelasnya itu malah tertidur mendengar ceritanya. Aku bukan pendongeng, itulah yang ia teriakkan kepada Rivaille sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rivaille dengan marah. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya menatapnya datar sambil menguap sebelum menenangkannya dengan mengelus kepalanya.

Ah.. Ia paling lemah dengan elusan Rivaille pada kepalanya.

"Eren kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Armin menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata dan ia hanya tersenyum manis pada Armin yang kebingungan sendiri.

..

Eren sedikit sebal karena hari ini sedang libur. Padahal ia ingin memberikan hadiah balasan –walaupun diminta untuk tak dibalas- kepada Rivaille. Ia sudah membelikan sebuah pulpen bagus untuk hadiah balasan kepada Rivaille.

Eren mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman di taman kota dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille.

"Kau tahu, kau itu lemah dan mudah sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan di cuaca dingin seperti dengan baju tipis?"

Eren tersentak kaget dan menatap terkejut Rivaille yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas ketika sadar bahwa ia tadi baru saja berpikir tentang Rivaille dan sekarang orang itu ada di depannya.

"Ah, Rivaille-senpai sendiri sedang apa disini?" Eren balik bertanya.

"Ini taman umum, Eren. Bukan hanya kau saja yang boleh berada di sini." Rivaille membalas dengan datar.

"Ikut aku, Eren." Rivaille kembali berkata setelah jeda keheningan sesaat. Eren beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Rivaille yang memasuki sebuah cafe. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Rivaille menanyakan minuman apa yang diinginkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan minuman cokelat Eren dan kopi bagi Rivaille telah datang dan mereka menikmati minuman itu sesaat sebelum Eren membuka suaranya. "Em.. Rivaille-senpai?" Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan menatap Eren.

"Itu.. Aku berikan ini untuk hadiah balasan. Maafkan aku tak bisa membelikan yang lebih baik." Lanjut Eren sambil menyerahkan bulpen yang ia tadi beli kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille mendengus geli, "Sudah kubilang untuk tak membalasnya `kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin membalasnya. Aku ingin membalas segala kebaikan Rivaille-senpai."

"Kenapa kau membelikanku bulpen?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Eren tadi.

"Yah.. Aku hanya sering melihat Rivaille-senpai menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku di bawah pohon sekolah. Kupikir bulpen itu bisa membantu Rivaille-senpai ketika menulis." Eren menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Ketahuan sudah bahwa ia selalu memperhatikan Rivaille.

"Hmn.. Seperti itu. Baiklah, terima kasih Eren," Rivaille membalas dengan senyum diberikannya untuk Eren, membuat wajah Eren semakin memerah.

* * *

**Semi**

* * *

Eren bergerak dengan gelisah. Tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman sama sekali. Ia berkali-kali menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela dan melihat kerumunan di bawah sana yang diantaranya ada yang menangis, tertawa atau keduanya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kakak kelas di sekolahnya, yang berarti Rivaille juga lulus. Masalahnya Eren sedang ada masalah dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia tak mau meminta maaf kepada kakak kelasnya itu. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya kalau ia meminta maaf?

Tidak, terima kasih. Lagian bukan dirinya yang bersalah.

Eren kembali menatap ke bawah dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata kelabu orang yang tak mau ia lihat sekarang. Ia terpana sesaat sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil mengusap air mata yang setengah jalan di pipinya. Ia tak tahan berjauhan dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia tak tahan.

..

Ia berhenti berjalan ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Rivaille di kantin. Ia menatap benci kakak kelasnya itu sesaat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Awalnya ia berjalan kemudian berubah menjadi berlari ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. Ia melirik sedikit ke belakang dan melihat Rivaille yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia bergidik sesaat sebelum menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah mencapai atap. Berarti sangat buruk baginya. Ia tak punya jalan untuk berlari lagi ataupun kabur; terjebak. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat kolam renang sekolah yang airnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Ia kembali menoleh dan melihat Rivaille yang terengah-engah mengejarnya sedang mendekati dirinya. Ia tak mau, ia harus kabur dari sini. Ia memanjat pagar yang membatasi dan berdiri di pinggiran atap yang tersisa.

"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke sini!" Seru Rivaille dengan menatap terkejut pada Eren yang sekarang berpeganggan pada kawat pagar.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau!" Teriak Eren untuk mengalahkan deru angin yang kencang.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Rivaille bertanya sambil mendekati Eren. Tapi menghentikan langkahnya pada jarak tiga langkah dari Eren begitu Eren bereaksi akan terjun jika Rivaille mendekat.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak marah jika kau hanya berkata maaf setelah menciumku tanpa alasan! Kukira –kukira selama ini Rivaille-senpai juga menyukaiku.. Ternyata.." Perkataan Eren semakin pelan dan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Eren.. Maafkan aku.. Saat itu aku hanya–"

"Kau hanya terbawa nafsu. Iya `kan? Benar bukan?" Bentak Eren dengan air matanya yang semakin deras.

Ia sakit hati. Sangat sakit hati. Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh kakak kelasnya. Setelah menjerat hatinya kemudian Rivaille menghancurkan hatinya dengan mencium gadis lain di depan kedua matanya sendiri, walaupun Rivaille saat itu tak mengetahuinya.

Parahnya beberapa menit kemudian Rivaille mencarinya dan kemudian menciumnya. Ia senang ketika ia dicium oleh pujaan hatinya. Tapi hatinya kembali sakit ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Rivaille mencari Eren.

Ia semakin sakit hati ketika Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan hanya mengatakan maaf sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku tak butuh teman yang pembohong dan tak bertanggung jawab!" Bentak Eren lagi kepada Rivaille yang sekarang mulai mendekati Eren perlahan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Eren!" Bentak Rivaille yang membuat Eren terdiam.

"Saat itu Petra mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, tetapi aku tak menyukainya. Kemudian ia meminta satu ciuman dariku agar ia bisa melepaskanku," Rivaille menarik nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku memberikannya dan aku sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Aku juga tak tahu kau ada di sana!" Seru Rivaille.

Eren terdiam sesaat dan menatap mata kelabu Rivaille yang memancarkan keyakinan yang kuat. Tapi ia masih cukup ragu apa yang dikatakan Rivaille. Ia tersentak kaget ketika Rivaille menyentuh tangannya dan secara reflek melepaskan tangannya yang tersentuh oleh Rivaille. Yang tentu saja membuatnya jatuh; terjun ke bawah.

Rivaille menyerukan namanya saat melihatnya terjatuh. Ia segera melompati pagar dan segera menyambar tangannya kemudian memeluk tubuhnya; mencoba melindunginya. Eren mengambil nafasnya sesaat sebelum ia dan Rivaille jatuh ke dalam air kolam renang bersama.

Rivaille segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak dengan susah payah. Terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi ke air itu cukup sakit, apalagi ia sama sekali tak ada persiapan. Rivaille melirik Eren yang sekarang memeluk lehernya dan berusaha untuk mengambil nafas.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil bagaimana bibir merah Eren mengambil nafas itu. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya. Maka ia menangkup pipi Eren dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan membawa wajah itu ke wajahnya sebelum mencium dalam-dalam bibir manis itu.

Rivaille melepaskan Eren ketika Eren sudah tak memberontak lagi. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah kemerahan Eren yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan tangannya.

"Kau tahu Eren... Hanya kau _seorang_ yang kucintai. Jadi, maafkan aku.." Rivaille berkata dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kemerahan itu dan menatap mata hijau kebiruan itu dengan intens.

"Aku –aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau janji kau takkan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Eren dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Tentu saja, Eren. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Rivaille berkata sambil mencium kening Eren dengan sayang.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Rivaille.."

**-END-**

**A/n: **

Siapapun yang dapat menyelesaikan membaca fic ini sampai bawah wajib review! *bakar*

Tidak-tidak, saya berbohong.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini sampai bawah. Maaf jika terdapat typos dan ke-OOC-an tokohnya. Maaf juga kalau ini gak fluff sama sekali! Saya tidak bisa bikin fluff. Siapapun yang ada di luar sana, siapa yang _**berkenan**_ mengajari saya _**cara**_ membuat _**fic fluff**_? Ini bisa dibilang kumpulan drabbles, rata-rata percerita 500 words.

(Saya juga tidak yakin kalau lompat dari gedung sekolahan _nyemplung_ ke kolam renang tidak bakal mati. Yah, anggap saja mereka berdua beruntung.)

Oke, ada yang mau meninggalkan review?


End file.
